If I had You
by Katz Monster
Summary: Drew is going to confess his feelings to the girl of his dream at the grand festival ball, but when he makes her angry can he still get her? HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAY!


**HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAY! I've had this planned out for a while, and I finally got time to work on it! This was my first songfic that I've posted, but I've had to take out the lyrics so that it won't be taken down.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon! Or the lyrics were mentioned.**

* * *

Drew's POV

Another grand festival gone by and I still haven't won. Nor have I confessed to my rival... But that was going to change tonight. Tonight would be the night where I confess my love to the girl of my dreams. Shining, luxurious, chocolate-brown hair and big, beautiful, sparkling blue eyes. That's what I want to win over tonight. Want being the key word, I'm not going to force her; I'm not that kind of person.

This years theme of the grand festival ball is costume, but you have to dress up as a Pokémon that you used during your time going through the circuit. I was going as my Absol. White skinny jeans, white leather boots, a white hoodie with fur around the neck, made up most of my costume. I also had a black tail attached to my jeans and a horn on my head, but instead of wearing a wig, I styled my fringe to look like Absol's and put the dot on with hair chalk. I had black liner around my eyes and I didn't bother with contacts.

I moved to the mirror and smoothed my hair over one more time before making my way to the ball. It was in the dining hall of the hotel all the contestants stayed at, so I didn't even have to walk outside to get there.

* * *

When I got there, I saw a large amount of couples on the dance-floor. I envied them slightly that I couldn't been like that with May. And speaking of May I couldn't seeher at first glance. all of the tables had been moved to the edges and they were stacked with food. May would probably be around there.

However, the first person I found was Solidad. She was dressed as her Lapras; a blue ball gown dress, the front of the bodice was cream and the whole back layer of the dress was a grey with small spikes on it. The person next to her was Harley. I face-faulted at his costume... His Cacturne, but as a suit. Ignoring all costume dilemmas, a walked up to them.

"Hey Drew," Solidad greeted. "I like your costume."

"Thanks, you too. And Harley." I turned to the man. "They said dress up, not go out in your casual clothes." I smirked as he went red in the face.

"Why you Grasshead!" he exclaimed with Solidad calming him.

"Harley, calm down. Drew's just teasing, right Drew?" Solidad shoot me a warning look.

"Sure, whatever." I shrugged.

Harley calmed down and spoke, a teasing tone entering his voice. "You seemed to have put an extra effort in tonight Drew. Planning something special?" he asked.

I blushed slightly and Solidad looked over me again, and nodded.

"Yeah, Harley right," she said in a sing-song voice. "Are you planning something to do with a certain brunette?" she asked slyly.

I blushed harder and couldn't suppress it. "So what if I am?" I snapped. I was getting annoyed, but I have a feeling that that's what they wanted. "Tonight's the night where I'll confess to her. Dreams can become reality, you just have to make them happen."

"What dreams?" a voice behind me asked and I immediately felt like throwing myself off a cliff.

* * *

"Uh, nothing June," I said quickly.

She pouted, Rayquaza she looked cute like that. "No, I want to know, not my fault I came late. My costume was being a pain."

I looked at her costume. She wore a light blue evening gown with darker blue diamonds on the back and a tail that was the same light blue with a dark blue square on the tip, her strapy sandals and elbow-length gloves wear the same shade as the diamonds. On her head she had the front-most parts of her hair wrapped in medium blue fabric with a darker blue on the tips and her fringe was styled into diamond shapes and sprayed blue. She wore a headband with light blue diamond shaped ears with a darker blue inside. She had come as Glaceon, that made me blush.

Not only because of her costume, but because I knew that her Glaceon and my Absol had a thing for each other. But then again, Pokémon took after their trainers. Did that mean May liked me? I sure hope so. That would be one of my dreams in reality.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Solidad's voice. "Oh, Drew was just saying that he would confess to the girl of his dreams tonight."

I glared at her, and in response she just shrugged and smirked. May looked saddened for the slightest moment before she became her usual perky self.

"Aw, Drew why didn't you tell me? I would help if I knew who it was?" she said, noticeably disappointed I didn't say anything about it. If only she knew.

I smirked as a cover and flicked my fringe. "You're just jealous it isn't you," I said arrogantly.

May's face got very red very quickly. "You're so arrogant Grasshead! Not everything is about you! Stop being so full of yourself, I would never like you!" she shouted in my face.

I was surprised, she'd never been that bold before, but before I could do anything she ran off to the punch bowl across the room.

"You should go after her," Solidad said seriously.

Harley nodded in agreement.

I sighed and ran my finger through my hair. "Fine, I'll go after her."

"Make sure you confess!" Harley called out after me.

* * *

May's POV

Argh! Stupid Grasshead and his arrogance! I hate him so much! If I could set my Pokémon on him and not get in trouble I would. He just annoys me so much! Him and his self-centred-ness; it's driving me crazy!... But somehow I still have feelings for that jerk, I hate myself for that.

I walked over to the punch-bowl and tried to calm down after blowing up at Drew. I had peace for a moment before someone tapped me on the shoulder; someone I didn't want to see.

"What do you want Drew?" I asked without turning around to see him.

I heard him sigh. "Look May, what I did was uncalled for and I'm sorry," he said.

I was shocked! He had never apologised before, why start now? Unless... "Did Solidad make you do this?" I asked accusingly.

He blushed slightly but shook his head. "No, I know went too far this time."

"Fine," I said, forcefully exhaling. "I accept your apology."

He smiled... Wait he smiled, he actually smiled! Not a smirk, no this was way better than that. His smile was nice, it made him look more handsome. I wanted to feel if it was real, and if it was, push my lips over his... I blushed slightly at my thoughts and lightly slapped my face. No, I can't think that, he doesn't like me. He even said so.

He frowned sightly. Damn, why can't he smile again? "Why did you slap yourself?" he asked.

"Umm." I noticeably blushed. "I thought there was a mozzie?" I tried.

He didn't looked convinced. There was silence for a moment before he extended his hand out to me. "Come on, let's dance," he said, smiling softly.

I huffed playfully, but complied to his wishes, seeing his smile widen. I took his hand and he whisked me away to a clear space on the dance floor.

* * *

We dance to a song or two, before a slow dance came on. Drew let go of me, but instead of walking off like I though he would, he bowed to me with an outstretched hand.

"May I have this dance my lady?" he asked in a fake posh accent.

I laughed and took his hand, putting my other on his shoulder while he put his on my waist. We slowly swayed to the music in a comfortable silence.

"I may have lied before," Drew started nervously.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at him with curious eyes.

He smiled softly and blushed, he looked so cute right now!

"When I said that it was nothing," he said. A dreamy look entered his eyes as he starred into my own. "The girl I want to confess to is the girl of my dreams."

My heart cracked in two as he said that, but something in his eyes stopped mine form watering, and I continued to listen to what he was saying.

"If I had her, she'd been the only thing I would ever need."

More heart break. But I still wasn't crying, instead I felt oddly happy... I think I'm going crazy.

"If I had her, everything I owned wouldn't even compare to her. I wouldn't care about my money or my fame. She would be the best thing in my life, and it would be one endless party; the best party."

My heart was gone, scattered into the wind and replaced by a hopeful feeling at what he was going to say next.. He was going to confess who he liked... Hopefully, it is Drew after all. You never know what he'll do next.

He looked at our feet, unable to look in my eyes any more and he barely whispered out the next line of his speech. "And that girl is you. I love you May Maple."

* * *

I gasped, blushed and looked at him with shock. "But you said it wasn't me," I said.

He glanced at me shyly before looking at the ground again. "Yeah I lied about that too. Plus, you're cute when you're angry," he said quietly.

I smiled at him, still blushing. "I love you too Drew."

He looked up at me, love, care and compassion in his gorgeous emerald eyes. A faint blush was visible on his cheeks as well now.

He held my cheek with his right hand, continuing to hold my waist. We danced closed together, almost touching. As the music faded out, he leaned in, slowly closing his eyes. I leaned in as well, letting our lips come together in a sweet, blissful first kiss.

As we broke apart, a new song came on and we existed the dance floor holding hands. We walked to the doors and made our way outside in the night-time air. Although, I think Harley and Solidad must have seen us because I heard claps coming from their direction.

We stood next to each other, leaning on the railing over-looking a lake. I turned to Drew, to find him starring at me. I blushed and he pulled me into a hug.

"So what are we?" I asked.

"We're a couple, why do you ask?" he answered.

"Well, you never officially asked me out," I explained.

I heard him smirk and turned up to look at his face. "I didn't need to ask you out, I already claimed you," he said.

I pouted in his arms. "How does that work?"

"Well," he started, bringing his mouth level with my ear and whispering the rest. "It's simple really. Do everything in my power to make sure no other boy makes a move on you."

I smile and kissed his cheek as a thanks that he and been looking out for me, all this time.

"Clumsy," he commented, still smirking.

"What now?" I whined, couldn't he be nice for once?

He moved his lips just above mine. "You missed," he said before firmly kissing me.

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

* * *

Normal POV

After an hour of cuddling and kissing on the veranda of the hotel, May yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Drew smiled fondly at her.

"You tired May?" he asked, watching as she acted like a worn-out three-year-old.

She nodded and leaned her head on his chest.

"Do you want me to take you to your room?" he asked.

Again she nodded, before falling asleep in his arms.

Drew picked her up bridal style and walked back through the doors, bumping into Solidad and Harley on his way to the stairs.

"So you finally did it," Solidad said, a certain fondness in her voice.

Drew nodded, not even looking up at her and focusing only on the sleeping girl in his arms. "Yeah, I did."

Harley smirked. "Ginger-cookie fell asleep on you did she?" he asked.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Really, I never would have guessed," he said sarcastically. "Anyway, do either of you know her room number?" he asked the two young adults.

"I think it's 78, so the second floor," Solidad answered, still silently gushing at the new couple.

"Okay, I'll take the lift then."

Drew went into the lift with little trouble and walked around the second floor corridor, before finding room 78. He took the key card out of the hidden pocket in her right glove and opened the door. He lied her on her bed and pulled off her shoes, gloves and ears. He tucked her under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing will ever compete with you, now that I have you," he whispered as not to wake her, before kissing her one more time and making his way out towards his own room.

That night, May had the most amazing dream, and she woke up to find out that it was reality.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Song that was previously used was: If I had You - Adam Lambert**


End file.
